30 dni z życia
by SanAngle
Summary: 30 scenek z życia Molly i Sherlocka czyli co by było gdyby. Stworzone na 30 day challenge OTP, niekoniecznie ze sobą współgrające.
1. Day One

**Maromira rzuca się z motyką na słońce, biorąc udział w 30 Day OTP Challenge. Oto, co może z tego wyniknąć.**

**Day 1 - Holding hands**

Molly nigdy nie miała złudzeń, co do powodów pojawiania się w kostnicy Sherlocka. A to chciał obejrzeć jakieś zwłoki, a to wyciągał od panny Hooper jakieś części ciała. Mimo że to wiedziała, zawsze ulegała jego proszącym oczom, komplementom, mającym odwrócić jej uwagę czy zaproszeniom na coś, co wydawało się randką, a w rzeczywistości było po prostu kolejnym eksperymentem czy zastępstwem za Johna.

Tymczasem coraz podejrzliwiej patrzyła na kolejne pomysły Sherlocka, który z racji tego, że John był nieco zajęty przez Mary, skupiał całą swą uwagę na niej, spędzając z nią coraz więcej czasu. Prawie wyprowadził się z Baker Street, przesiadując całymi dniami w kostnicy, opuszczając ją jedynie, gdy trafiła się jakaś sprawa i trzeba było koniecznie zobaczyć miejsce zbrodni i ofiarę, wracał zresztą stamtąd dosyć szybko jak na niego. Nie przeszkadzało jej to, przyzwyczaiła się do jego obecności, niby to złośliwych komentarzy na temat jej wyglądu i tych celowo zgryźliwych, gdy oceniał zwłoki lub jej kolegów.

Siedzieli razem przy blacie. Ona pisała raport, powtarzając pod nosem niektóre słowa, on badał coś pod mikroskopem od czasu do czasu, poprawiając w czymś Molly, dodając coś od siebie lub wykreślając zbędne słowa. Jednak tym, co było piękniejszej od samej obecności Sherlocka, był dotyk jego dłoni. Gdy po raz pierwszy wziął ją za rękę, odskoczyła zaskoczona, a wysłuchawszy jego wyjaśnienia, nieco chaotycznego – „to tylko odruch, zbyt człowieczy, wiem, ale co robić?", uśmiechnęła się jedynie pod nosem. Ten uśmiech, tak jak rumieńce na twarzy, pojawiał się od czasu do czasu, gdy Holmes „nieświadomie" delikatnie ściskał lub gładził palcami jej dłoń.


	2. Day Two

**Day Two - Cuddling somewhere**

Im dłużej Sherlock przesiadywał u Molly, tym częściej i dobitniej uświadamiał sobie, że lubi jej obecność. Nie była ona Johnem, ale było w niej coś.. Uspokajającego. Przy niej mógł się odprężyć, zamknąć na chwilę oczy i nie myśleć o tym, że Moriarty mógł przeżyć, że tylko to sprawiło, że był tu, a nie na wschodzie. John był zbytnio zajęty i Sherlock, o dziwo, nawet to rozumiał. Co prawda, z wielką chęcią wykorzystałby to małe dziecko do eksperymentów, by sprawdzić skalę głosu i możliwości krzyków, ale jak nie, to nie.. Nawet miło było pobyć z Molly. Oczywiście, nie przyznałby się do tego nigdy.

Mijały miesiące, obecność Sherlocka w prosektorium, a nie na Baker Street czy gdzieś w zakazanych częściach Londynu, stała się na tyle normalna, że Lestrade w poszukiwaniu detektywa pierwsze kroki kierował w stronę St Barth's. Jasnym było, że nie zaprzestał rozwiązywania zagadek i czasem musiał ruszyć się z kostnicy, jednak śledztwem kierował z miłego kącika w pracy Molly.

Jim Moriarty był jedyną ciemną chmurą w obecnej sytuacji. Jasne, wolałby, by John wrócił na Baker Street i z nim poganiał po Londynie, ale na razie nie przeszkadzała mu obecność Molly. Zwłaszcza, że gdy sprawa jego śmierci (lub nie) zajmowała mu w głowie coraz więcej, co prowadziło do początkowych stanów szaleństwa, to Molly jakiś szóstym zmysłem (choć ten nie powinien istnieć) wyczuwała jego gorsze stany i nieśmiało go przytulała. I stali tak często kilkanaście minut, złączeni uściskiem, który choć zbyt ludzki, to nawet podobał się Sherlockowi i sprawiał, że czuł się lepiej.


	3. Day Three

**To teraz trochę inny czas akcji. **

**Day Three – Watching a movie**

Molly od zawsze kochała świat Jane Austen, namiętnie oglądając kolejne ekranizacje po kilkanaście razy. Przy tym za każdym razem emocje były takie same, a czasem jeszcze większe. Gdy miała gorszy dzień, chciała odreagować lub po prostu spędzić mile wieczór, wyjmowała jeden z filmów ze swojej kolekcji, siadała na kanapie z kubkiem herbaty i Tobym.

W wieczór po Reichenbach, Molly wyczekiwała Sherlocka przykryta kocem, wyłamując sobie palce z nerwów. Słysząc trzaskanie drzwiami, podskoczyła. Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało na widok jego krzywego uśmiechu i bladej twarzy. Poklepała miejsce koło siebie, nie oczekiwała jednak, że ten to zrobi. Myślała, że pójdzie do jej pokoju czy łazienki i się tam zamknie lub obrazi się na cały świat. Ale to? Nawet nie łypnął groźnie na Toby'ego, co już było sporym osiągnięciem.

- Chciałbyś obejrzeć ze mną film? – spytała niepewnie, gdy milczeli już dobre dwadzieścia minut.

- Film? – brwi Sherlocka podskoczyły do góry. Zanim jednak zdołała stwierdzić, że głupotą było się jego zapytać o to, usłyszała jak dodaje – Ach, tak.. film. John często je ogląda. Czemu nie.

Uradowana Molly rzuciła się w poszukiwaniu płyty. Odnalazła jeden z najbardziej ulubionych – owszem, mogła by puścić mu Glee, ale uznała, że to mogło by być jak na niego za dużo. Film jeszcze jakoś przeżyje, ale Glee? Pokręciła głową. Wsunęła „Dumę i uprzedzenie", wersję z Colinem Firthem do odtwarzacza, włączyła, po czym usadowiła się koło Sherlocka.

Była zaskoczona pozytywną reakcją detektywa. Co mniej więcej sześć minut wygłaszał swoje uwagi co do treści czy danej postaci, bezlitośnie miażdżąc tych samych, za którymi i Molly nie przepadała. Sama dopiero teraz zrozumiała, jak to jest oglądać z Holmesem telewizję – każde zdanie było poważnie dyskutowane i rozkładane na czynniki pierwsze. Choć sam nie przyznałby się za nic w świecie, że coś mogło go wciągnąć, emocjonalne uwagi były zaprzeczeniem jego ewentualnych słów. Po skończonej dyskusji, kładąc się spać grubo po północy, Molly pomyślała, że może następnym razem obejrzą jednak to Glee.


	4. Day Four

**Nie wypełniłam zadania dosłownie - jedyny pomysł jaki miałam w tym wypadku pokrywałby się niemalże z jedną z prac, bodajże Arianki. Zatem pogrzebałam trochę. I o to jest to.**

**Day Four - Date**

- Sherlock, co powiedziałeś? – zamrugała kilka razy oczami, jak gdyby to miało jej wyjaśnić jego słowa. Detektyw pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, ale spróbował raz jeszcze.

- Chcesz gdzieś pójść? Gdy już skończysz? – powtórzył, jakby mówił do małego dziecka.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Molly musi pisać coś takiego jak _raport. _Na co komu kilka zdań na kartce, skoro już na oko widać, kto zabił? Rozwiązał to w kilka minut, wszystko przez słaby zasięg w kostnicy. Ona uniosła zdziwiona brwi, jednak policjant prowadzący śledztwo był idiotą, skoro nie uwierzył mu, gdy wysłał Lestrade'owi smsa, by tamtego poinformował. Tak czy siak, siedział już kilka godzin w jej towarzystwie i cały ten czas poświęciła na pisanie raportu.

W głowie kiełkowało mu słowo _nuda._ Chciał, by działo się ciekawego, choć to po części już miało miejsce. Molly poza kilkoma pomrukami, nie odzywała się do niego, zajęta tym głupim świstkiem. Sprawdzając jej wytrzymałość, przyniósł jej kawę, zaczepiał ją. Ale nic. W sumie mógłby znaleźć sobie nowy obiekt zainteresowania, pojechać do Lestrade'a i powkurzać Andsersona, ale nie chciał. Molly była.. inna. Coś jak John, ale w innym sensie.

Stąd to pytanie.

- W sensie eksperymentu? – głos miała znużony.

- Nie – pisał trzeciego wściekłego smsa do Lestrade'a, by zamknął pingwina.

- Nie?

- Nie – potwierdził, choć zaczął się zastanawiać, nad sensem tej wymiany zdań – To się nazywa randka.

Zamarła. Tak. Wreszcie zareagowała.

- Nasza? Ty i ja?

_Nie. John i Mycroft._ Już szykował kąśliwą uwagę, ale widząc jej uśmiech na twarzy, zrezygnował. W sumie chciał gdzieś pójść. Kiwnął głową. W następnym momencie został zmiażdżony w jej uścisku. I ku swojemu zdziwieniu uśmiechnął się. Jednak nie przeszkadzał mu ten niewątpliwie ludzki odruch.

- To twoja pierwsza randka? – zapytał kilka dni później Mycroft, gdy wpadł z wizytą. Niewątpliwie postanowił zainteresować się młodszym braciszkiem.

- Nie – mruknął, mając w pamięci słowa Johna sprzed kilku lat.

_Randka to gdy dwóch ludzi, którzy się lubią, spędzają fajnie czas._ A to właśnie on i Molly robili od kilku miesięcy.


	5. Day Five

**Day Five - Kissing**

Pocałunki pojawiły się nagle. Molly nie mogłaby powiedzieć, kiedy dokładnie. Były ukradkowe, najczęściej dawane jej z zaskoczenia, gdy Sherlock przechodził obok niej, a ona pracowała. Każdy sprawiał, że na jej policzki wypływały rumieńce i uśmiechała się pod nosem. Czasem zakładała za ucho pasemka włosów, które wysunęły się z jej kitki.

Pocałunki - te nieoczekiwane - głównie z inicjatywy Sherlocka. Dzięki temu, gdy spoglądała w jego stronę, mógł udawać, że nie wie, o co chodzi. Unikał wyjaśnień czy podtrzymywania romantycznego nastroju. A krótkie cmoknięcia w policzek, były ku temu najlepszą okazją. Molly bawiło jego zachowanie. I cieszyła się, że ponieważ nic nie obiecywał, nic nie mówił, nie zasypywał ją pustymi obietnicami.

Słów _kocham cię,_ nie usłyszała. Zresztą pewnie zaczęłaby się śmiać, tak nierealna była sama myśl, że mógłby je powiedzieć. Nawet w najbardziej naiwnych marzeniach, nie wyobrażała sobie tych słów od niego. Ale miast tego, otrzymywała coś znacznie dla niej cenniejszego. Kilka namiętnych pocałunków, każdy mówił o wiele więcej niż _kocham cię._


	6. Day Six

**Day Six - Wearing each other's clothes**

Sherlock poleciał rozwiązywać jakąś sprawę i tym sposobem nie było go już kilka godzin. Molly skończyła robić sekcję, napisała raport i w chwili obecnej nie miała pojęcia, co robić. Było to na tyle dziwne, że zawsze nieboszczyków było pod dostatkiem i jakkolwiek było to smutne i przerażające, to na brak pracy nigdy nie narzekałam, a wręcz czasu było ciągle za mało. Dlatego też, niezbyt komfortowo się czuła, nie mając nic do roboty.

Wyczyściła cały sprzęt, umyła podłogę, słowem wysprzątała kostnicę. I nagle w oczy rzucił się jej płaszcz Sherlocka. Zmarszczyła brwi. Detektyw nigdy go nie zostawiał, nawet jeśli chodziło o sprawę życia i śmierci. Rozejrzała się po pustym pomieszczeniu, węsząc podstęp. A nuż Sherlock wejdzie nagle do pokoju. Może śledztwo toczyło się w Barth's i dlatego zostawił płaszcz. Też nie pasowało. Zmrużyła oczy, tak jakby odzież miała jej powiedzieć, co tu robiła.

Po dłuższym wahaniu podeszła i dotknęła płaszcza, tak jak się dotyka rzadkie zwierzę - niepewnie, ale z zaciekawieniem. Był zaskakująco miękki w dotyku. Pogładziła rękaw, po czym sprawdzając, czy Sherlock nie pojawił się nagle, bo wtedy rzeczywiście miałby temat do naigrywania się, założyła płaszcz. Wtuliła głowę w kołnierz, wdychając jego zapach, ręce włożyła do kieszeni i uśmiechnęła się sama do siebie. Pokonała kilka metrów, naśladując krok Sherlocka i nagle ośmielona, postawiła kołnierz i założyła szalik, znajdujący się uprzednio w kieszeni. Parodiując Holmesa, spędziła tak kilka minut, później jednak odwiesiła płaszcz, bojąc się nadejścia detektywa.

Nie wiedziała, że Sherlock wrócił już wcześniej, zostawił płaszcz i wyszedł porozmawiać z Lestrade'm i widział całą grę Molly.


	7. Day Seven

**Nie jestem zbytnio zadowolona z puenty, ale chyba najwyraźniej kończenie scenek nie jest moją umiejętnością.**

**Day Seven - Cosplaying**

Molly z całej siły starała się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem. Po długich perswazjach ze jej strony, Sherlock dał się namówić na wyjście wieczorem w ostatni dzień października. Co prawda napomknęła mu, że to wyjście będzie oznaczało przebranie się - stąd też opór Sherlocka, zaskakujące jest to jak można być bardzo przywiązanym do płaszcza i szalika - ale słowem nie wspomniała, że chodzi o Halloween.

- Co to u licha jest? - spytał, szarpiąc się z peleryną. Wyglądało to komicznie, jak detektyw-konsultant próbował się zorientować się, co do funkcji odzieży - Powiedz mi, dlaczego mam to założyć?

- Strój czarodzieja - uśmiechnęła się - Dobrze wiesz, że John cię zapraszał.

Watsonowie wyprawiali przyjęcie, w teorii dla Williama, pół rocznego synka, ale w praktyce znajomi Johna i Mary - głównie Johna, bo Mary za wiele nie posiadała, co zawsze Molly dziwiło - mieli się po prostu razem spotkać i pogadać. No i doktor, chcąc pośmiać się z przyjaciela, stworzył wymóg specjalnie dla niego - trzeba było przyjść w przebraniu.

- Wykasowałem tą informację - widząc jej uniesione brwi i gotowość do wygłoszenia "ale", dodał - Zaczął coś mówić o przyjęciu, prawda? I jakimś barbarzyńskim święcie.

No tak.. Przypomniała sobie jak nie pojawił się na urodzinach Johna, według Lestrade'a z powodu ludzi.

- Halloween.

- No właśnie.

- Ty chyba wiesz, czym jest Halloween, prawda? - spytała nagle zaniepokojona.

- Na co mi ta wiedza? Z tego co zauważyłem, trzeba zakładać idiotyczne ubrania - wskazał na swój strój czarodzieja.

- Są jeszcze cukierki - klasnęła w ręce - Bierze się koszyk, puka od domu do domu i zbiera się słodycze - widząc powątpiewającą minę, zapewniła - No chodź, będzie fajnie.

Następnego dnia, wśród mieszkańców Londynu krążyła wieść o dziwnej parze - czarodzieju i duszku - która chodząc od drzwi do drzwi za słodycze, odwdzięczała się zdradzaniem niezbyt miłej prawdy dla domowników.


	8. Day Eight

**Day Eight - Shopping**

Zazwyczaj zakupy robiła pani Hudson. Tylko, że taszczenie siatek do mieszkania Sherlocka, nie było najlżejszym zadaniem, zwłaszcza, że obawiała się o to, że detektyw głoduje i nic nie jada, zatem kupowała więcej jedzenia niż ktokolwiek byłby w stanie to zjeść. W połowie ze swoimi podejrzeniami miała rację, lecz powodem było to, że jedzenie uważał za zbytnio _ludzkie_ i zajmowało zbyt dużo czasu. Tak czy siak, w pewnym momencie kręgosłup odmówił posłuszeństwa i zaleceniem lekarza, było, by pani Hudson przez najbliższy czas leżała, odpoczywała, słowem - nie zajmowała się niczym cięższym niż przejść do drugiego pokoju czy zrobieniem sobie herbaty.

Molly nie posiadała się ze zdumienia, gdy pani Hudson poprosiła ją o zrobienie za nią zakupów. Sądziła, że do tego zadania zostanie powołany John - któremu jednak nałożono darmowe godziny do odrobienia - ale bez słowa sprzeciwu zgodziła się, a nawet zaproponowała Sherlockowi, by razem się tam wybrali.

Wkrótce okazało się to błędną decyzją. Nie tyle chodziło o przeszkadzanie detektywa, czy złośliwe komentowanie wszystkich ludzi dookoła, co sprawiało, że Molly chciała zapaść się pod ziemię. Sherlock za punkt honoru postanowił sprawić, żeby nic nie kupiła, twierdząc - poniekąd słusznie - że i tak tego nie zje. Wygłaszał na temat każdego produktu miażdżącą krytykę, skutecznie zniechęcając do zakupu owego przedmiotu innych potencjalnych klientów. W końcu, zwróciwszy na chwilę jego uwagę na Bogu ducha winnego starszego pana, wsadziła do koszyka makaron, warzywa, jakieś mięso i ruszyła do kasy. Zapłaciła, usiadła na ławce koło sklepu i poczekała na Sherlocka, który w kilka minut później pojawił się.

Molly jadąc z Sherlockiem na Baker Street, by zrobić mu obiad - komentarze odnośnie gotowych dań, nieco jednak obrzydziły jej ich jedzenie - zrozumiała, dlaczego pani Hudson zawsze sama robiła detektywowi zakupy, nigdy nie prosząc go o pomoc.


	9. Day Nine

**Day Nine - Holding out with friends**

Z Sherlockiem był pewien problem, który teraz zaprzątał głowę Molly. Owszem, wad miał sporo - z tego zdawała sobie sprawę im lepiej go poznawała i nie był już jedynie odległym ideałem mężczyzny, w którym była zakochana. Czasem denerwowało ją to i zaczynała powoli rozumieć Johna, dla którego mieszkanie z detektywem oprócz wielu zalet było również przestawieniem się na zupełnie inny, czasem uciążliwy, tryb życia. Ale obecnie największy problem stanowiło nie ciągła krytyka, a przyjaciele. Sherlock przez pewien czas zapierał się rękoma i nogami, że takich ma, dopiero później przyjął do siebie, że ma aż tak _ludzką_ cechę.

Ale jednak wątpiła w to, że kiedykolwiek z własnej woli był na jakimkolwiek spotkaniu w gronie przyjaciół, coś co nie wiązałoby się ze sprawą czy świętami. Dlatego, gdy Mike Stamford zaproponował grilla u siebie na działce w otoczeniu znajomych, Molly nie była pewna czy jest sens w ogóle proponować Sherlockowi to wyjście. Owszem, mogłaby się powołać na to, że nie rozmawiał z Mikiem od dawna czy na to, że będzie tam John - tym razem bez żony. Ale co.. jak długo miałaby stosować ten argument?

W końcu postanowiła nie informować Sherlocka, szczególnie gdy zauważyła, że na kilka dni przed planowanym grillem podjął śledztwo w sprawie morderstwa mężczyzny, którego zamknięto w pokoju z podłogą z papieru ściernego - Molly wolała nie wnikać w szczegóły. W sobotę rano wyjechała na działkę z ciężkim sercem, bo wśród ludzi zaproszonych przez Stamforda byli również lekarze znani jej dosyć dobrze - spodziewała się, więc rozmowy o tym, j_akie to wspaniałe kariery zrobili, a ona, Molly, ciągle stoi w jednym miejscu._ Pokręciła głową.

/

Przywitała się z Mikiem i weszła do ogródka. Zauważyła jedną z jej dawnych - wolałaby o tym nie pamiętać - znajomych, która pomachała w jej stronę ręką, gestem zachęcając ją, by podeszła. Psychicznie przygotowywała się na monolog na temat ich świetnych rodzin, pracy, karier. Jakie było jej zaskoczenie, gdy wśród ludzi stojących wokoło rozpoznała Sherlocka, który z wyższością o czymś mówił. Gdy doszła zauważyła, jak twarze jego rozmówców powoli się zmieniają. I chyba po raz pierwszy tak bardzo się cieszyła z tego, że Holmes opowiadał komuś o jego życiu, nie przejmując się uczuciami słuchaczy.

**Okey.. Mam małe wrażenie, że to zaczyna przypominać operę mydlaną - jaka ta Molly cudowna, jaki ten Sherlock wspaniały, a jaki ludzki.. No i te scenki, które z małymi zmianami mogłyby posłużyć do fanfiction innych seriali.**


	10. Day Ten

**Okey.. Mała podmianka tematów, jako że pisanie prawie tego samego mnie nie bawi..**

**Day Ten - Moving in together**

Zaczęło się od tego, że sąsiadowi z góry pękły rury. Nie było go w domu - godziny pracy, konkretniej zatem nikogo w całym bloku nie było. Nie miał, więc powstrzymać cieknącej wody. I jak nie trudno się domyślić woda płynęła zgodnie z prawem fizyki ku ziemi, przenikając przez podłogę. A że płynu było dużo, to i długo spływała, zalewając kolejne mieszkania, zanim dozorca zauważył, że słyszy szum wody, której jako że mieszkał w dzielnicy, gdzie rzek brak, nie mógł słyszeć. Co prawda cały budynek nie ucierpiał, najgorzej miały się dwa mieszkania - bezpośrednio pod tym, skąd ciekła woda i jedno niżej.

Molly była nieszczęśliwym wybrańcem jednego z zalanych mieszkań. Trzeba było zrobić remont. Właściciel pękniętej rury postąpił pięknie z miejsca ofiarując się, że wypłaci odszkodowanie bez wystąpienia na drogę sądową, co jednak nie zmieniało faktu, że panna Hooper najadła się strachu, obawiając się o Toby'ego. Poza tym musiała się wyprowadzić na czas remontu i ponaprawiać to, co dało się naprawić i wyrzucić to, czego uratować się już nie dało.

Pani Hudson zaproponowała jej pokój po Johnie. Molly, która w tak zwanym międzyczasie przespała dwie noce w kostnicy - do dzisiaj nie wie, dla kogo było to bardziej traumatyczne doświadczenie dla niej, czy dla dozorcy, który przyszedł w nocy posprzątać - zgodziła się z wielką chęcią. Nie czekała aż pani Hudson zmieni zdanie lub co gorsza, do jej własnej głowy przyjdą bardzo praktyczne argumenty za niemieszkaniem - co prawda tylko na okres remontu, ale zawsze był to jakiś czas - z Sherlockiem.

Wprowadziła się wraz z Toby'm, jednak minął dzień lub dwa, komentarza na temat jej obecności od Sherlocka nie usłyszała. Po tygodniu detektyw nadal uważał jej obecność za coś zupełnie naturalnego - choć zdarzyło mu się kilka razy nazwać ją Johnem - i bez skrupułów budził ją w nocy i wysyłał w celu zrobienia jakiejś Ważnej Rzeczy, Która Nie Może Czekać Ani Minuty Dłużej. Mniej więcej po dwóch tygodniach spytała, czy przeszkadza mu jej obecność. Sherlock nie oderwał oczu od probówki, powiedział, że życzy jej szybkiej sprzedaży mieszkania, bo czynsz za 221B Baker Street sam się nie opłacił, po czym wrócił do eksperymentu.

I tak jakoś wyszło, że już się nie wyprowadziła.


	11. Day Eleven

**Day Eleven -Dancing**

Jedną z pasji Sherlocka, do której prawie nigdy się nie przyznawał, był taniec. Prawie, bo kiedyś wspomniał o tym druhnie Mary - imię skasował, jako informację niepotrzebną - i o ile dobrze zakodował, pani Hudson kiedyś widziała, jak tańczył z powietrzem. Prócz tych dwóch osób - a może jednej - nie wiedział z jego otoczenia nikt. Bo rodziców w tym wypadku nie brał pod uwagę - to przerażające jak wiele wiedzieli, tak nawiasem mówiąc.

Jednakże pomimo zainteresowania tą dziedziną, nie tańczył od dawna. Nawet gdy Molly nie było w domu, to i tak śledziły go oczy Toby'ego - jak na zwierzę, które śpi więcej niż zajmuje się czymkolwiek innym, zadziwiająco mało przeznaczał na odpoczynek. A że brakowało mu walców, tang i baletu, postanowił przedsięwziąć jakieś zdecydowane kroki.

Pewnego dnia mimochodem napomknął Molly o lekcjach tańca, jako możliwości miłego spędzania czasu - starał się, by _miło_ nie brzmiało ironicznie. I od tamtej pory każdy wtorek spędzali w salonie na Baker Street i pod bacznym okiem Toby'ego tańczyli walca angielskiego.


	12. Day Twelve

**Day 12 - Morning rituals **

Po pewnym czasie w ich życie wkradła się rutyna. Nie była ona zła, wręcz przeciwnie zapewniała jakiś spokój. Dlatego też, Molly nie miała nic przeciwko niej.

Wstawała jako pierwsza i po schodach schodziła do mieszkania. Schodziła na dół po gazety, które pani Hudson pieczołowicie zbierała dla Sherlocka. Wracała do kuchni, robiła kawę i jeden z parujących kubków stawiała koło kanapy, na której najczęściej detektyw nad ranem zasnął. Lekko go szturchała i wracała do robienia śniadania, choć i tak wiedziała, że Sherlock swojej części nie zje. Wykładała posiłek dla Toby'ego. Sprzątała pokój, wyrzucając, to co jej zdaniem nie powinno wchodzić w skład eksperymentu, składała notatki, zdjęcia i dokumenty na jedną w miarę porządną stertę. Czasem nawet zmywała rano naczynia, które pozostawione samym sobie pewnie nigdy nie zostały by nawet ruszone, a stos chyboczących się talerzy i kubków coraz bardziej przechylałby się na boki.

Siadała i zaczynała jeść, po chwili zaś Sherlock dołączał do niej, zadowalając się samą kawą. Choć mieszkając sama rankiem zawsze słuchała radia, bez większego problemu przestawiła się na Sherlockowe Wiadomości Dnia - czyli opatrzone licznymi komentarzami i uwagami wybór wydarzeń dnia z gazet lub internetu, jeśli akurat prasa nie dysponowała zbyt obfitym materiałem. Kilka razy w tygodniu dochodziły do tego prośby o rozwiązanie sprawy skierowane do Sherlocka.

I choć mogła czuć się wykorzystywana, póki co jej to nie przeszkadzało.


	13. Day Thirteen

**Day Thirteen - Eating icecream**

Molly z niepokojem liczyła ilość posiłków Sherlocka. Tym sposobem dołączyła do pani Hudson, Johna, Lestrade'a i Mycrofta, którzy obawiali się o wyżywienie detektywa już od dawna. Co prawda, słyszała już wcześniej, że młodszy Holmes je od święta, ale dopóki z nim nie zamieszkała, nie miała pojęcia na ile te plotki były prawdziwe. Na palcach jednej ręki mogłaby policzyć ilość jakichkolwiek posiłków zjedzonych podczas jej obecności na Baker Street 221B. A mieszkała już tam od miesiąca.

Choć przez chwilę zakładała, że Sherlock jada, gdy ona śpi albo gdy jest w pracy, to te domysły wkrótce się rozwiały. Jedzenia przez nią kupowanego nie ubywało pod jej nieobecność, a w koszu nie walały się papierki po posiłkach na wynos. Z coraz większą uwagą przyglądała się Sherlockowi, czekając na to, co zje. Zastanawiała się, czy w tych niezliczonych kawach i herbatach jest jakieś rozpuszczone jedzenie. Zaglądała mu ukradkowo do kubka, ale za każdym razem przekonywała się, że nie.

I w którymś momencie zniecierpliwiona zapytała, co właściwie lubi jeść. Oczekując odpowiedzi, że jedzenie jest _nudne i ludzkie, _co oczywiście usłyszała wpierw, w końcu otrzymała zadziwiającą informację - lody. Myśląc, że to żart wpierw zignorowała odpowiedź, lecz w końcu zaryzykowała i następnego dnia zakupiła wielki kubeł lodów. I widząc uśmiech Sherlocka - oczywiście zamaskowany, bo przecież to _takie ludzkie_ - nie żałowała. Może to i nie za zdrowe jedzenie, ale zawsze coś.


	14. Day Fourteen

**Day Fourteen - In formal wear**

Molly nigdy nie sądziła, że rodzice Sherlocka są miłymi ludźmi. Z podsłuchanych fragmentów rozmów braci Holmesów stworzyła sobie portret trudnej, lekko zdziwaczałej i surowej rodziny. Oczywiście ojciec miał być głową rodu, milczącym i nieobecnym w domu mężczyzną, a matka - tą siedzącą wiecznie w domu, wielkiej rezydencji z tabunem kotów i wiecznie markotną miną. To tłumaczyłoby dziwność braci, ich odrębność od reszty świata. Współczuła mu tej stworzonej przez siebie rodziny. Dlatego, gdy Sherlock oznajmił z ponurą miną, że musi wyjechać do rodziców na którąś tam rocznicę ślubu, zaoferowała mu swoje towarzystwo - miała być to forma wsparcia.

Pojechali pociągiem, elegancko ubrani, choć Sherlock podkreślał, że nie potrzeba. Molly uparła się, mając wizję taksujących spojrzeniem państwa Holmes i tak oto detektyw założył garnitur, krawat pod kolor jej granatowej sukienki. Trochę żałowała, że już z Londynu wyjechali w tych strojach, bo elegancja elegancją, ale nie pasowali do pociągu, co niejedno już przeszedł.

Gdy po raz pierwszy ujrzała rodziców Sherlocka, nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że to rzeczywiście oni. Ciepłe uśmiechy nie schodziły z ich twarzy, ona podała jej drinka, on zaczął opowiadać jakąś zabawną anegdotkę, która urwała się w połowie. Oboje ubrani w kolorowe swetry pasujące do siebie detalami byli prócz Mycrofta i Anthei - piszącej na BlackBerry i nie zwracającej na nic uwagi odkąd przywitała się z Holmesami - jedynymi osobami na uroczystości. I choć Rząd we Własnej Osobie był ubrany w garnitur, Molly wkrótce się ugięła i za namową pani Holmes przebrała się w jeden z ofiarowanych jej swetrów. Elegancja elegancją, ale i tak zawsze wolała ubierać się po swojemu.


	15. Day Fifteen

**Day Fifteen - Cooking**

Robienie spaghetti wydaje się proste. W końcu potrzebujesz tylko makaronu, jakiegoś mięsa i dodatków, którymi może być wszystko. No i garnka i miejsca, w którym owo danie przyrządzisz. Kuchnia przydałaby się do tego. Ale samo założenie - robienie spaghetti wydaje się proste - jest całkowicie jasne.

Wynikając z tego założenia, Molly zdecydowała się na zrobienie tej potrawy razem z Sherlockiem. Sama nieraz to robiła, jej mama zaś podawała spaghetti jako danie - proste, łatwe i przyjemne, a przy okazji mało kosztowne. Co prawda panna Hooper miała czasem wrażenie, że jej mamie pomyliło się to z pizzą, przy której robieniu człowiek jeszcze mniej się męczył, zwłaszcza jeśli kupował mrożoną. Tak czy siak, Molly postanowiła zaryzykować i zająć czymś przy okazji Sherlocka, który zaczynał wariować - o ile już nie zwariował - od braku spraw, a nadmiaru tych, które rozwiązywał w mgnieniu oka.

Zaczęła gotować makaron, Sherlockowi dała do ręki nóż i kazała pokroić warzywa, po poprzednim umyciu ich, po czym ruszyła sprzątać łazienkę, która musiała być najpewniej świadkiem większego kataklizmu. Obiecywała sobie, że zostawi detektywa tylko na kilka minut samego - była pewna, że ten nigdy nie gotował samemu, choć z drugiej strony robienie spaghetti nie wymagało jakichś szczególnych zdolności. Jednak dla bezpieczeństwa...

Sprzątanie zajęło jej dłużej niż się spodziewała - to musiała być wina tej dziwnej i lepkiej mazi na kafelkach, którego pochodzenia Molly znać nie chciała. Zanim wróciła do kuchni, porozmawiała (czytaj: wysłuchała) jeszcze przez chwilę (czytaj: dziesięć minut) z mamą, która zadzwoniła z informacją o najnowszych sukcesach jej kuzynki. I ten telefon zaważył na późniejszych wydarzeniach.

Gdyby bowiem nie odebrała telefonu, nie musiałaby chwilę później dzwonić po straż pożarną, szukać gaśnicy, jedynego przedmiotu, który był na tyle potrzebny w domu Sherlocka, a którego detektyw nie raczył kupić i próbować ugasić za pomocą koca płomienie. Co prawda nic szczególnego nie zostało uszkodzone, ale Molly niemal padła, gdy usłyszała wytłumaczenie Holmesa - warzywa pokroiłem, makaron nie chciał się ugotować, a Lestrade zadzwonił, że podobno ma jakąś sprawę, więc pojechałem na miejsce zbrodni. Nawiasem mówiąc, ową sprawę rozwiązał w dwie minuty, a Molly już nigdy więcej nie wciągnęła Sherlocka do robót domowych.

Tym samym cel Holmesa został osiągnięty.


	16. Day Sixteen

**Day Sixteen - Family dinner**

Jednym z tych wydarzeń, które zawsze przerażały Molly, było poznanie rodziców aktualnego chłopaka. Te spotkania były najróżniejsze i rzadko kiedy Molly wspominała któreś z nich dobrze. Raz okazali się być fanami kosmitów i przez cały obiad opowiadali o tym, jak to zostali porwani przez UFO. Wielokrotnie matki spoglądały na nią z drugiej strony stołu taksując ją uważnym wzrokiem i za każdym razem czuła, że nie dościga ideałów matek o wymarzonej synowej. Dwa razy otrzymała kazanie na temat tego, co się dzieje między dwojgiem ludzi dwojga płci w ich wieku.

Tak więc z powodu tych złych wspomnień, tak bardzo cieszyła się, że rodzice Sherlocka byli zaskakująco mili i sympatyczni. Choć oczywiście bała się, co sobie o niej pomyślą. Dlatego też pełna nerwów - ale bardziej o to, co może palnąć - wybrała się wraz z detektywem na obiad u państwa Holmes.

Jak się wkrótce okazało nie musiała nawet otwierać ust. Jedząc obiad, wsłuchiwała się w kolejne anegdotki opowiadane przez tatę lub mamę Sherlocka. O ile młodszy Holmes mówił wiele tylko, gdy czymś się chwalił, ewentualnie popisywał się swoją wiedzą. Ale wtedy mówił ze zdumiewającą szybkością. A rodzice Sherlocka swoje historyjki opowiadali albo bardzo rozwlekle - mama - albo zmieniali historię gdzieś w połowie, zapominając o tym, co mówili wcześniej - tata.

Słuchając ich, zaczynała rozumieć ich synów, zazwyczaj milczków - zwłaszcza Mycroft mówił zdumiewająco mało, że tak rzadko zabierają głos z własnej woli.


	17. Day Seventeen

**Day Seventeen - Doing something together**

Molly nie miała zbyt dobrych wspomnień ze wspólnych śledztw z Sherlockiem. Choć ciągle gdzieś pozostawała nadzieja, że tamtego dnia nie była tylko zastępstwem za Johna, to jednak nie chciała tego powtarzać. Dlatego też, gdy detektyw wystąpił z propozycją, by w wolny dzień wybrała się z nim i porozwiązywała zagadki, uśmiechnęła się bez przekonania. Co prawda mogła ganić tylko samą siebie, bo zaledwie kilka dni wcześniej sugerowała lub narzekała, jak to woli, że Holmes znika na całe dnie, również w weekendy, a jej pozostaje granie w pasjansa.

Jej siła perswazji, bardzo zresztą nikła, zwłaszcza, gdy prosił ją o coś Sherlock, nie miała siły przebicia, zatem od wczesnych godzin niedzielnego poranka towarzyszyła Sherlockowi przy rozwiązywaniu kolejnych śledztw. Z tęsknotą wracała myślami do ciepłego i przytulnego jak na modę sherlockową, salonu i wyobraziła sobie siebie przykrytą kocem, z kotem na kolanach i herbatą z mlekiem w kubku. I oczywiście z włączonym którymś z odcinków Glee.

- Przepraszam..

Wyrwana z zamyśleń, spojrzała na strażnika.

- Przepraszam panią, ale pan Holmes już poszedł - powtórzył mężczyzna.

- Kiedy?

- Będzie dziesięć minut.

Westchnęła i zapięła kurtkę. Spojrzała na szalejący śnieg za oknem i ruszyła niechętnie do drzwi.

- W tamtym kierunku - wskazał jej strażnik, naciskając klamkę - Wspominał coś o Private Gate.

- Dzięki.

Molly ruszyła ulicą w poszukiwaniu Sherlocka.

Dwie godziny później dzięki uprzejmości inspektora Lestrade'a znalazła Sherlocka na Baker Street, zajętego badaniami nad czymś, co wyglądało na kaganiec dla krokodyla. Nie skomentowała tego, usiadła koło niego, zdejmując szalik.

- Sherlock..

- Kawy? - spytał, przerywając jej.

- Z chęcią - wstała, pewna, że musi ją zrobić, by napić się czegoś ciepłego.

Nie odrywając oczu od owego przedmiotu, czymkolwiek to było, przesunął w jej stronę kubek i termos. I choć jeszcze dwie minuty temu miała ochotę na niego nawrzeszczeć, uśmiechnęła się do siebie, wypijając kawę, choć w duchu składała sobie obietnice, że następnym razem, postąpi bardziej asertywnie i odmówi, gdy znów zaproponuje wspólne śledztwo.

A wyprzedziwszy tok zdarzeń, mogę jedynie powiedzieć, że owa odmowa nigdy nie nastąpiła. Bo Molly wbrew postanowieniem, nie potrafiła odmawiać Sherlockowi.


	18. Day Eighteen

**Filigranko! Docelowo ten rozdział miał pojawić się ździebko później. Jednakże, po ostatnich komentarzach - niech ktoś da mi trochę wolnego czasu na poodpisywanie na to - postanowiłam umieścić to wcześniej. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem się spodoba. **

**Day Eighteen - Arguing**

Nigdy nie jest tak, by bajka trwała wiecznie. Nawet jeśli, tak jak Molly, robiło się wszystko, by bańka, krucha, bo krucha, częściowo urojona, przetrwała wszystkie pomysły Sherlocka. Wybaczała wszystko, choćby najbardziej poronione pomysły. Akceptowała jego wracanie po tygodniu nieobecności, grę na skrzypcach o trzeciej w nocy, powtarzając słusznie, że krzyki i tak na nic się nie zdadzą.

Kątem oka zauważyła Sherlocka, który bez słowa usiadł przy stole i zajął się jakimś eksperymentem. Przez chwilę obserwowała go kątem oka, czekając na wyjaśnienia. Jakieś słowa. Choćby przywitanie.

Nic. Z łomotem postawiła naczynia na blacie. Na jednym z kubków pojawiła się rysa. Sherlock nawet się nie poruszył. Ze świstem wypuściła powietrze.

- Jak mogłeś - wyszeptała z mocą. Te słowa, paradoksalnie wypowiedziane dużo ciszej niż łoskot talerzy, sprawiły, że Sherlock podniósł głowę znad mikroskopu. Ale nic nie odpowiedział.

- Mogłeś zginąć - podeszła krok bliżej. Podniósł na nią wzrok i uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

- A czego się spodziewałaś? Że pojechałem do _niego_ na herbatkę? Uciąć sobie miłą pogawędkę? Molly, dorośnij wreszcie - o _nim_ mówił z ledwie skrywaną odrazą.

- Jest tu tylko jedno dziecko. Patrzę na nie - burknęła. Sherlock wstał z krzesła i podszedł do niej.

- Od początku wiedziałaś, że Moriarty jest niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem. Przypominam ci, pomogłaś mi upozorować śmierć, kłamałaś dla mnie, odłączyłaś od aparatury i wyprowadziłaś mnie chyłkiem ze szpitala.. Dlaczego zatem nagle przeszkadzasz mi w czymś, co jest o wiele bezpieczniejsze od wszystkich wcześniejszych misji?

- Prosiłam cię wcześniej - powiedziała, nie zważając na jego słowa - Prosiłam cię. Prosił cię John. Prosił Lestrade. Na Boga, prosił cię nawet Mycroft. Czy to było aż takie trudne posłuchać jeden, jedyny raz? - nieświadomie podniosła głos.

- Przecież wygrałem. Jego już nie ma. Skąd zatem pretensje? - patrzył na nią badawczo - Ach tak... _Emocje_. Fałszywy przyjaciel. To takie _ludzkie - _powiedział lekceważąco.

Tego już Molly nie wytrzymała i wymierzyła mu policzek. Łzy leciały jej z oczu.

- Myślałam.. Myślałam - cofnęła się kilka kroków - Jesteś dupkiem, Sherlock. Potwornym dupkiem.

I wybiegła tak jak stała z mieszkania 221B na Baker Street w ciemną noc. Była wściekła. Na Sherlocka. I na siebie - za to, że wychodząc miała nadzieję, że Sherlock za nią pobiegnie, wyjaśni, zrobi cokolwiek, a nie tylko przyglądał się jej zza firanek okna, upojony zwycięstwem nad swym największym nemezis.


	19. Day Nineteen

**Zauważyłam dzisiaj, że o dziwo ktoś to czyta. To znaczy - tak odczytuję fakt posiadania 2 obserwatorów tego challenge'a. Miło mi, że to czytacie - chyba - ale fajnie by było dowiedzieć się co myślicie o tym. Co wy na to?**

**Day 19 - Fears**

Była burza. Molly spoglądała na okno, śledząc krople, ich wyścigi, gdy przyspieszały i gdy zatrzymywały się, jakby nie wiedziały, co robić dalej. Jedyne światło pochodziło od latarni stojących na ulicy i piorunów, które co jakiś czas przecinały niebo. Sama siedziała w ciemnościach, na podłodze obejmując ramionami kolana. Niby mogła zapalić lampę i usiąść na krześle, ale miała wrażenie, że obecny stan doskonale odwzorowuje jej uczucia.

Bowiem Molly bała się. Powiedzieć, że nie lubiła burzy, to mało powiedziane. Nienawidziła ich, a kolejne negatywne skojarzenia pojawiły się kilka lat temu. W taką pogodę widziała po raz ostatni na dwa długie lata Sherlocka, gdy ten postanowił rozprawić się z szajką Moriarty'ego.

Sherlock... Nie rozmawiała z nim od tygodnia. Wściekłość, choć jeszcze w niej tkwiła, została przygaszona przez żal i uczucie samotności. Co miała bowiem zrobić? Z chęcią poszłaby i go przeprosiła, ale.. w niczym nie zawiniła. Poza tym gdy przyszła następnego dnia do mieszkania, nie zastała nikogo.

Zauważyła błysk na niebie, oznaka kolejnego nadchodzącego pioruna i mimowolnie zaczęła liczyć sekundy. Sześć.. Siedem... Dziesięć... W tym momencie trzasnęło. To ledwie kilka kilometrów stąd. Bardzo blisko Baker Street. Ciekawe czy on też boi się burz? Oczywiście, że nie - zganiła się w myślach. _On _niczego się nie bał. A jeśli nawet, to ostatnią w życiu rzeczą, którą by zrobił, byłoby przyznanie się do tego.

Przecież Sherlock wie, że ona się boi. Burzy. O niego. Dlaczego zatem tam poszedł?

Kolejna błyskawica rozbłysła na niebie.

Sherlock, gdzie jesteś? Dlaczego cię nie ma, gdy tak bardzo cię potrzebuję?


	20. Day Twenty

**Przyznam się szczerze, że nie spodziewałam się, że tyle osób mnie czyta. Niniel fajnie, że przemogłaś się i napisałaś komentarz - dzięki temu weszłam na twój profil i mam kolejne fanfiction do przeczytania. Requiredmalfunction i aliszia123.124 cieszę się, że wam się podoba. Nie jestem do końca pewna, czy nadają się do wydrukowania, ale why not :) Cookie monster kimkolwiek jesteś - również dziękuję może i za krótki, ale jakiś tam wyraz tego, że ktoś to czyta.**

**Day Twenty - Making up afterwards**

- Sherlock, kochanie - pani Hudson delikatnie uchyliła drzwi od mieszkania Baker Street 221 B - Mam dla ciebie dobrą i złą nowinę.

Odpowiedziało jej milczenie. Sherlock z miną nieszczęśnika smarował masłem tosty, uznawszy, że duma dumą, nudne ludzkie czynności jednak utrzymują mózg na zasadniczo dobrym poziomie i powstrzymują go od zemdlenia w najmniej oczekiwanym miejscu.

- Molly się chyba od nas wyprowadzi. Widziałam, jak dzisiaj rozmawiała z Tomem. Za to dobrą jest ta, że to dobra okazja, by w końcu wydusić od Johna jego uczucia do ciebie.

- Pani Hudson, wiem, że John kazał pani to powiedzieć. Oprócz tego ostatniego zdania.

Sherlock siedział w pokoju Lestrade'a, czekając aż ten łaskawie w końcu raczy się zjawić. Kiedy kilka minut wcześniej dzwonił do niego, oznajmiając, że ma dla detektywa ciekawą sprawę, wydawało się Holmesowi, że inspektorowi zależy na czasie. Teraz, przeszukawszy dokładnie biurko Gavina (Gary'ego?), chciał wreszcie zabrać się do śledztwa. Dlaczego nie Lestrade jak każdy porządny, ospały i lekkomyślny policjant nie trzyma akt na wierzchu, tylko targa je ze sobą? Za to zostawił w szufladzie chusteczkę poplamioną kawą z wytartym już częściowo numerem telefonu - koleżanka z pracy, jedna randka, myślał o dłuższej znajomości, ale nie wyszło. Obok kilka zdjęć - wreszcie zobaczył wuefistę - żona, dwie kochanki, nieślubne dziecko wychowujące się u kuzynki.

W tej chwili drzwi otworzyły się i wszedł Mike.

- Słyszałem o tobie i Molly.. - zaczął, spoglądając na niego ukradkiem - Wiesz, że pogodziła się z Tomem?

Milczenie. Stamford z obawą przyglądał się Sherlockowi, który jak gdyby nigdy nic, wyjął z paprotki klucze, by następnie otworzyć nimi kolejną zamkniętą szufladę.

- Mike.. Wiem, że dostałeś 5 funtów od Johna, byś mi powiedział tą bzdurną historyjkę.

- Zamierzasz z nią porozmawiać?

- Wychodząc, powiedz Lestradowi, który czai się za tymi drzwiami i bezczelnie podsłuchuje, że jeśli w ciągu 30 sekund nie przyjdzie, sam sobie znajdę sprawę - burknął, ignorując pytanie Mike'a.

- Na twoim miejscu szukałbym już kwiaciarni.

Zza drzwi dało się usłyszeć stłumiony chichot - dowód niedorzeczności słów Stamforda.

Dwie godziny później Sherlock wychodził z posterunku, wściekły na cały komisariat i Mike'a. Owa ciekawa sprawa, okazała się bzdurnym zabójstwem, gdzie sprawą był nie kto inny jak kot żony zamordowanego. Że też ludzie wyręczają się w morderstwach zwierzętami. A ostatnimi czasy zdarza się to coraz częściej. Pokręcił z ubolewaniem głową i wrócił do wydarzeń sprzed kilku godzin. Dlaczego wszyscy uparli się, by Sherlock poszedł i przeprosił Molly? Przecież to ona krzyczała i to ona wyszła wściekła. Za to ma ją _przeprosić_? Głupota.

Chociaż... Sherlock z doświadczenia wiedział jak kończy i o ile oczywiście nie wykasował kilku informacji za dużo, to z zasady nie kończyło się to dobrze. Jego trzeci brat po ostrej sprzeczce z Mycroftem wyszedł z domu i przez następne dwadzieścia lat aż po dziś nie dawał znaku życia. A stracić Molly możliwe, że na dwadzieścia lat... Pomyślał o kolejnych porankach bez jej głosu, gdy wołała go na śniadanie, o tym, jak z naiwnością zezwalała na to, by żywił się lodami i pizzą - w te dni, gdy rzeczywiście coś zjadał. O jej zabawnych uwagach i miłej ciszy, gdy skupiała się i słychać było tylko skrobanie długopisu po kartce i jej oddech. Wreszcie o tym, jak rzucała wszystko i towarzyszyła mu w śledztwach. Nie. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na to, by któregoś poranka zniknęła bez wieści.

- Molly..

Spojrzała nieufnie na wiązankę róż. Na wszelki wypadek odwróciła wzrok.

- Molly.. Przepraszam. Mogłem ci powiedzieć... Następnym razem ci powiem.

Poczekał aż spojrzy na niego i wtedy podał jej kwiaty. Uśmiechnęła się do niego niepewnie i czując zbierające się w oczach łzy, podniosła się na palcach i pocałowała go.


	21. Day Twenty One

**Miło mi, że kolejne osoby zaczynają obserwować to opowiadanko. Co prawda już niewiele mi zostało, ale zawsze :) Dobrze, że kolejne osoby ujawniają to, że czytają. Zawsze jestem i będę ciekawa waszych opinii. **

**Day Twenty One - Lies**

Sherlock kłamał od dziecka. Było to dla niego tak naturalne, jak gdyby było to zapisane w jego genach. Co prawda, nikt nie mógłby go opisać jako etatowego kłamcę - jak Mycrofta - ale młodszy z Holmesów nie unikał łgania, gdy było mu to na rękę. Jednak jeszcze kilka lat temu aż tak wielu okazji ku temu nie było. Proste - nie było komu kłamać. Z rodzicami rozmawiał od święta i wtedy z zasady nie kłamał, a jedynie milczał na tematy, które mogłyby okazać się zbyt trudne dla rodzicieli. A Mycroft... doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nawet jeśli przeinaczy prawdę, to starszy braciszek i tak pozna tą właściwą.

Później poznał Molly. I Johna. I świat nagle się zmienił. Oboje troszczyli się o niego, każdy na swój sposób. Sherlock zaczął kłamać jak najęty, często nie dbając nawet oto, by poszczególne wersje opowiadane różnym osób były ze sobą spójne. Czasem nie wiedział, dlaczego właściwie to robił. Oni i tak znali prawdę, patrząc na niego ze smutkiem, że nie chciał podzielić się z nimi sekretem.

Nie, wróć. Okłamywał Johna, gdy mówił prawdę Molly i odwrotnie. Z biegiem czasu dotarło do niego, że bezpieczniej będzie nie kłamać. Przynajmniej przy nich, bo później mieli do niego żal. A jednak, w tej chwili patrząc na Molly, wiedział, ile rzeczy nie tyle przekręcił, a zataił.

(Dwa lata temu)

Te_ ślady na rękach? To poparzenia. Igły? Jakie blizny po igłach?... Tak, brałem. Kiedyś.. nie musisz się bać. Nie, już nie biorę.. Puść mój nadgarstek. Proszę. Tylko ci się wydaje, że są świeże... Myślisz, że biorę? Mylisz się._

(Dwa tygodnie temu)

_Gdzie idę? Do Johna. Zmusił mnie, bym zaopiekował się jego dzieckiem, gdy on gdzieś tam pojedzie z Mary. Wrócę jutro. Po co mi pistolet? Te dziwne stwory lubią się nimi bawić. _

(Dwa dni temu)

_Miłość? Zgubne procesy mózgowe. Zbyt dziwne, skomplikowane jak na człowieka. Tak czy siak na szczęście mnie one nie dotyczą. Tak, byłem aseksualny. Nie.. Nigdy nikogo nie kochałem. Tak, kocham cię. _

Sherlock przyglądał się Molly, tak nieświadomej w tej chwili jego rozważań. Gdy spała, wydawała się wolna od smutków i trosk - tych banalnych i trochę bardziej poważnych, którymi ludzie zadręczali się na co dzień, nie wiedząc, że prawdziwe cierpienia dopiero przed nimi. W dzień niepokoiła się o niego, licząc każdy jego posiłek, godzinę snu... Gdyby znała prawdę. Nie.. Sherlock kłamał dla dobra Molly, by zdjąć z niej choć trochę cierpienia (ojciec nie żyje, z matką brak kontaktu; brat siedzi w więzieniu, chodzi do niego na widzenia). Kłamał, by była wolna od trosk. By się nie martwiła o niego.


	22. Day Twenty Two

**Day Twenty Two - Nighttime rituals**

Trzask drzwi na dole sprawił, że Molly podniosła wzrok znad kartki i spojrzała na zegar. 21:43. Wrócił o kilkanaście minut wcześniej niż wczoraj. I o pięć godzin szybciej niż jeszcze kilka tygodni wcześniej. Hooper miała wrażenie, że Sherlock jakby bardziej się stara i od czasu ich kłótni próbuje nie doprowadzić ją choćby do lekkiego zdenerwowania. Choć szło mu to różnie - w końcu to Sherlock Holmes i nigdy nie stanie się normalnym człowiekiem.

Molly westchnęła i wstała, by zaparzyć herbatę. On zaraz tu przyjdzie. Oczyma wyobraźni widziała, jak rozmawia z panią Hudson. Tak, Sherlock nigdy nie będzie normalnym człowiekiem. Ale jakby nie było, to nie ona decydowała o tym, że panna Hooper oddała detektywowi swoje serce. Zalewając torebkę herbaty, słyszała na stopniach kroki Sherlocka.

Za chwilę wkroczy i zacznie opowiadać, co się dzisiaj działo, rozpoczynając od psioczenia na policję i głupotę ludzi. Wypiją razem herbatę, ona będzie podsuwać mu uparcie kanapki, które przygotowała pół godziny wcześniej, a on po kilkakrotnym powtórzeniu "Jedzenie jest nudne" posłusznie zje jedną, a resztę odda Toby'emu, gdy ona nie będzie patrzeć. Jak zwykle będzie obejmować kubek rękoma, pragnąc przechwycić jak najwięcej ciepła i znad pary wpatrywać się będzie w jego oczy, których nie można określić jednym słowem ani też żadnym zdaniem, bo nic nie określi dokładnie ich koloru i emocji bijących z nich.

Słysząc, jak otwiera drzwi, położyła dzbanek na stoliku, uprzednio zdejmując z niego, co bardziej dziwne próbki. To ona położy się pierwsza spać, choć wpierw zanim poczuje, jak kleją się jej oczy, będzie obserwować Sherlocka przy pracy. Później po kąpieli, gdy położy się pod kołdrę, wsłuchując się w jego klikanie na komputerze czy też cichsze lub głośniejsze okrzyki zadowolenia czy zniechęcenia, zaśnie.

Gdzieś w środku nocy, Sherlock również uda się na spoczynek. Choć w zasadzie nigdy nie była pewna, czy on naprawdę idzie spać, czy też rozwiązuje w myślach kolejne zagadki. Wiedziała tylko, że przytula ją i troskliwie, zupełnie nie jak on, opatula cieplej kołdrą. I ponownie zasypiała, nieświadoma, że Holmes będzie ją obserwować przez połowę jej snu, pragnąc zapamiętać wszystko.


	23. Day Twenty Three

**Skoro Benedict może, to Sherlock również. Powoli zbliżamy się do finału, choć do ślubu nam jeszcze trochę zostało. Komentarze mile widziane - to przyspiesza pracę, gdy widać, że komuś chce się wyrazić, nawet najbardziej błahą, opinię o challengu.**

**Day Twenty Three - Proposing**

Nic nie zapowiadało tego, by ten dzień choć trochę różnił się od innych. Molly była gotowa na każdą atrakcję kolejnego poranka. Rano wypita w pośpiechu kawa, później praca przy akompaniamencie uwag Sherlocka, jeśli ten z braku innych rozrywek, zapodział się w kostnicy, rozmowa z Mikiem zamieniona na schodach, powrót do domu i odkrycie w lodówce kolejnych części ciała wyniesionych z ciał jej "pacjentów". Później wieczór z Sherlockiem i sen.

Ten schemat ciągnął się już kilka miesięcy. Molly nie byłaby w stanie powiedzieć, ile dokładnie. Może ponad pół roku, może rok czy półtorej. Te miesiące gdzieś się pogubiły po drodze, przestały być liczone, tak że panna Hooper wkrótce nie była w stanie powiedzieć, ile minęło czasu od ich jedynej poważnej kłótni, a ile od jej wprowadzenia się na Baker Street 221B. Mieszkanie z Sherlockiem wydawało jej się wiecznością, jak gdyby od zawsze mieszkała z nim, słuchała monologów młodszego z Holmesów i odkurzała czaszkę stojącą na pianinie. Wiedziała oczywiście, że kiedyś tak nie było, że wcześniej jej pokój, który w zasadzie był też pokojem Sherlocka, zamieszkiwał John. Ale czasem zdawało jej się to nierealne.

Dzisiejszy dzień jednak był od rana zbyt dziwny, by mógł być prawdziwy. Pani Hudson rzucała jej ukradkowe i wymowne spojrzenia, gdy wstąpiła do niej na dół zapłacić czynsz - podział był prosty - Sherlock płaci za mieszkanie, ona za jedzenie i różne dodatkowe potrzeby. Często jednak detektyw zostawiał na blacie pieniądze, gdy wychodził wcześniej, a Molly idąc do pracy, dawała je pani Hudson. Tak było i tym razem. Wdała się z nią w krótką, dość nietypową rozmowę. Czułaby się o wiele lepiej, gdyby wiedziała, do czego starsza pani zmierza, bo wypowiedzi _Sherlock był dzisiaj tak uradowany, gdy go rano widziałam. Zresztą wcale mu się nie dziwię,_ nic jej nie mówiły.

Praca również była dzisiaj dość nietypowa. Wysłano do niej studenta medycyny, aby popraktykował w kostnicy i kilka godzin zleciało, by wytłumaczyć mu, co gdzie leży i jak przeprowadza się autopsję. Co prawda jedynie w teorii, bo część praktyczna miała nadejść w raz z pojawieniem się jakiegoś nieboszczyka. Jednak nawet opowiadanie zajęło jej lwią część dzisiejszego czasu, dlaczego z ulgą przyjęła jego przerwę, o którą poprosił nieśmiało po kilku godzinach.

Jakby za dotknięciem magicznej różdżki, w chwili gdy za studentem zamknęły się drzwi, jej komórka rozdzwoniła się. Widząc na ekranie numer jej mamy, lekko się skrzywiła, ale posłusznie odebrała.

- Dlaczego nic mi nie powiedziałaś? - powiedziała ze skargą, gdy tylko Molly przywitała się.

- Mnie też miło cię słyszeć, mamo - mruknęła, po czym dodała - O czym ci nie powiedziałam?

- Gdybym wiedziała, co się szykuje, gdy zrywałaś z Tomem, przyjechałabym od razu i przemówiła ci do rozsądku - ciągnęła niewzruszona rodzicielka, jakby zapominając o drace, którą zrobiła zaraz po tym, jak Molly uświadomiła jej, że nie wyjdzie za mąż za Toma - On jest nienormalny! - dodała- Nie podobało mi się to, jaką drogę kariery wybrałaś, ale to.. to jest już szczyt wszystkiego! - pani Hooper ciągnęła oburzona.

- Mówisz o Sherlocku? - zapytała się Molly, wykorzystując chwilę przerwy w przemowie jej matki - Wiedziałaś przecież, że zamieszkaliśmy razem - przytomnie przypomniała, wspominając chyba jedyną wizytę - zresztą bardzo krótką, którą złożyła im kobieta.

- Nie wiedziałam wtedy, że postanowiłaś się związać z tym psychopatą - burknęła.

- On nie jest psychopatą - zaprotestowała panna Hooper - Zresztą, co myślałaś, że dlaczego razem mieszkamy? By grać w szachy?

Zapadła cisza. Im dłużej trwała, tym bardziej Molly była pewna, że przesadziła i za chwilę jej mama obrazi się na kolejne kilka miesięcy. Co prawda nadal nie wiedziała, dlaczego właściwie ta zadzwoniła.

- Nie myśl, że przyjadę na wasz ślub - rzuciła w końcu i odwiesiła słuchawkę.

Molly nie wiedziała, ile stała z komórką przy uchu, zastanawiając się, co właściwie się stało. _Ślub_... Jaki ślub? Jej matce nie mogło chodzić o zbliżającą się ceremonię, prawda? Bo żadnej nie było.. Tego Molly była pewna, a raczej prawie pewna. Czyżby jej rodzicielka myślała, że są tego coraz bliżsi? Przecież widziała sama, że pokazywanej przy innych czułości nie było. Że pocałunki i słowa kocham cię nie pojawiały się przy świadkach. Tak... Wtedy mogła ich zdecydowanie wziąć za parę znajomych, ale nadal obcych sobie współlokatorów.

* * *

Słysząc za sobą kroki, odwróciła się, wyrwana z zamyślań, pewna, że to ów student przyszedł, skończywszy przerwę. Stanęła jednak twarzą z Sherlockiem, który trzymał przy nosie chusteczkę, ocierając resztki krwi z twarzy. Widząc jej zdumiony wzrok, spytał:

- Nie masz może serca tego dziewięciolatka, który podpalił dom?

- Sherlock.. Co się stało? - wydukała Molly, niemal machinalnie odsłaniając zwłoki chłopca, które wczoraj badała.

- Twoja matka ma zaskakującą siłę, jak na kobietę, która przeszła dwie operacje i pali kilka paczek dziennie - mówił, przyglądając się nieboszczykowi.

Minęła chwila, zanim do Molly doszedł sens tych słów.

- Byłeś u mojej mamy?

Detektyw pokiwał głową, nie odwracając się.

- Po co?

- Podobno _tak wypada,_ by poprosić o rękę rodziców panny młodej - można się tylko domyślić, że Sherlock przewrócił oczyma, by pokazać, choćby trupowi, co na ten temat myśli.

Do Molly w tym momencie dotarło, że _de facto_ Holmes poprosił ją o rękę. I, że pani Hudson wiedziała o tym wcześniej niż ona.

- Sherlock.. A nie umknął ci jeden drobny szczegół? - spytała, podchodząc do niego i obserwując, jak bada źrenice chłopca.

- Nie - zmarszczył brwi - John wszystko mi podyktował - wyjął kartkę z kieszeni płaszcza - Poinformowanie znajomych - pani Hudson, Lestrade, John i tak dalej - jest. Poproszenie o rękę rodziców panny młodej - jest. Pierścionek - jest. O niczym nie zapomniałem.

- Mm... A poprosiłeś narzeczoną o rękę? - zapytała niewinnie.

Sherlock wyprostował się gwałtownie i przeczytał informacje z kartki.

- Nie podał. Myślisz, że to ważne?

- W zasadzie to tak - miała ochotę roześmiać się, tak zabawna była nieporadność Sherlocka w kwestii norm społecznych.

- A zatem - Molly Hooper, czy zechciałabyś zostać moją żoną?

- Tak - uśmiechnęła się i pocałowała go - To miłe, że zapytałeś moją mamę, choć na przyszłość nie licz od niej na za wiele.

* * *

- Co się właściwie stało ze studentem? Nie widziałeś go może, gdy wychodziłeś, bo nie pojawił się po tym, jak wyszedł na lunch- zapytała wieczorem, długo po powrocie do domu.

- Spotkałem go wychodząc. Zobaczył, jak niosę serce podpalacza, zwymiotował i zwiał - odparł Sherlock.


	24. Day Twenty Four

** 1998**** - cieszę się, że się ujawniłaś. Co prawda niewiele już do końca zostało, ale niezmiennie cieszy mnie pojawienie się nowych czytelników. ****LadyyJ**** wydaje mi się, że Arianka popełniła opowiadanie na ten temat. Warto zajrzeć i sprawdzić. I - no cóż, to Sherlock ważne, że w ogóle się oświadczył. **

**Day Twenty Four - Sick**

Molly wielokrotnie powtarzała Sherlockowi, że powinien zacząć nosić czapkę, co detektyw kwitował jedynie podniesieniem brwi i znaczącym spojrzeniem. Na nic zdawało się pozostawianie w rękawie płaszcza kolejnych nakryć głowy- znalezionych wśród rzeczy Holmesa, upchniętych pod łóżkiem. Sugestie i aluzje mniej lub bardziej dosłowne pozostawały bez odpowiedzi. Nawet po interwencji jego mamy Sherlock nie pokwapił się, by zmienić nawyki. A jedyną czapkę, którą kiedyś nosił, a która obecnie spoczywała w tym wielkim bałaganie - paradoksalnie powiększającym się wraz z liczbą robionych przez Molly porządków.

Cóż, Sherlock był dorosłym mężczyzną i powinien ponosić wszelkie konsekwencje swoich czynów. A przynajmniej tak próbowała sobie to wytłumaczyć. Niestety za bardzo kłóciło się to z jego dziecięcym zachowaniem, by Molly zaprzestała prób. Mogła cieszyć się, że nosił szalik. I płaszcz. Czyli dwie rzeczy bez których nie ruszał się z mieszkania. Przypuszczała, że nawet latem, bo nigdy nie spotkała go w czymś tak zwyczajnym jak t-shirt i krótkie spodenki.

Tak czy siak powtarzała mu do znudzenia, że jeśli nie zacznie nosić czapki zimą, to niechybnie zachoruje. Sama zaś by dawać mu dobry przykład zakładała czapkę zrobioną na drutach przez jej mamę i opatulała się szalikiem.

I rzeczywiście choroba wkroczyła na Baker Street 221B. Wraz z nią pojawiły się pudełka z aspiryną, stosy cytryn, słoik miodu, a co najdziwniejsze - mleko kupowane do domowego lekarstwa receptury pani Hudson, gdzie piło się gorące mleko z rozpuszczonym w nim kawałkiem masła, a do tego zjadało się łyżkę miodu. Odgłosy kaszlu i kichnięć zagościły w mieszkaniu, stając się zaraz po kołysankach wygrywanych o czwartej nad ranem na skrzypcach, kolejnym zwyczajnym odgłosem.

Sherlock nigdy nie nosił czapki. A więc dlaczego to ona się rozchorowała?


	25. Day Twenty Five

**Jak widzę, coraz więcej osób zaczyna to komentować. I dobrze - róbcie to dalej. LadyyJ tak po prawdzie, to zostało nam 5 dni. Zresztą, jak przemówisz do Sherlocka, że powinien chronić mózg - jak się uprze, to nikt go nie przekona. Auvrea - miło mi :) **

**Day Twenty Five - Holidays**

Sherlock znikał często. Bywały dnie, gdy wieczorami siedziała w domu sama, bo detektyw wałęsał się po Londynie. Na dłuższe wyprawy również się udawał, zawsze jednak uprzedzał odpowiednio wcześniej Molly - chociaż na początku bywały to po prostu karteczki przyczepione do lodówki lub sms wysyłany już, gdy był na miejscu. Wyjeżdżał samotnie albo w towarzystwie Johna. Molly nie wchodziła najczęściej w rachubę z prostej przyczyny - szpital Świętego Bartłomieja krzywym okiem patrzył na wszystkie wnioski o urlop. Dotychczas więc brała pojedyncze dni, by odespać lub obejrzeć kolejny odcinek Glee. Cóż, tak przynajmniej było do czasu, gdy wprowadziła się do Sherlocka. Obecnie w nieliczne wolne dni, które nie były weekendem, była wyciągana przez niego na różne śledztwa. Ku jej większemu lub mniejszemu entuzjazmowi.

Wzięła do ręki kubek i upiła łyk herbaty, czytając gazetę. Gdyby podniosła wyżej głowę, zobaczyłaby Sherlocka, który chyba za obecny cel życia, obrał zniszczenie ściany. Tej, na której już teraz widniał uśmieszek zrobiony pocisków pistoletu i puszki spray'u - do dzisiaj nie zrozumiała, w jaki sposób się on tam znalazł, ale podejrzewała, że to za sprawą wiele mówiącego słowa _nuda._ Młodszy z Holmesów rozwieszał właśnie na owej ścianie zdjęcia, mapy i inne tropy, które dostał od szkockiej policji. Wyjeżdżał jutro. Na kilka dni, jak powiedział.

- To niesprawiedliwe - stwierdziła - Ciągle gdzieś wyjeżdżasz, a ja tkwię w tym Londynie.

Nie odwrócił się, nie dał poznać żadnym gestem, że to słyszał.

- Pałac Myśli - mruknęła do siebie i wróciła do czytania. Miała jeszcze około dwudziestu minut zanim będzie musiała pójść do pracy. Przeczytała dwa, trzy artykuły i była na pochłanianiu informacji o kolejnych odcinkach Glee, gdy Sherlock znienacka przemówił.

- Nikt nie każe ci tam pracować.

- I gdzie mądralo byś chodził po zwłoki? - spytała trzeźwo.

- Załóż własną kostnicę - zaproponował.

- Oczywiście zakładanie kostnicy to bardzo pewny biznes - uśmiechnęła się - Przekup Lestrade'a, by podsyłał mi zwłoki, to zmienię pracę.

To było miesiąc temu, jeszcze zanim Sherlock jej się oświadczył.

* * *

- Molly..- głowa jej przełożonego wyjrzała zza drzwi kostnicy - Kiedy znajdziesz wolną chwilę, wstąp proszę do mnie, do gabinetu.

Kiwnęła na znak, że zrozumiała. Gdy usłyszała oddalające się kroki, zwróciła się do studenta, który cały zestresowany robił wstępne oględziny zwłok. Nie były jeszcze umyte i oczyszczone, zatem ich widok przyprawiał o mdłości. Choć te oględziny nie zajmują wielu godzin, Sherlock zdążył już przybyć do kostnicy i ogłosić po zobaczeniu zwłok, kto zabił. Ponoć miało to związek z jakimiś czerwonymi drzwiami. Oczywiście musiała i tak sekcję przeprowadzić, chociaż wstępnie Lestrade uznał wersję Holmesa.

- Martin, nie sprawiłeś ostatnio żadnych problemów?

Nerwowo pokręcił głową.

- To mnie nie pociesza. Zatem chodzi o mnie - ruszyła w stronę gabinetu szefa - Poradzisz sobie na razie?

- Tak - mruknął bez przekonania.

* * *

W gabinecie dowiedziała się, że w przyszłym tygodniu ma przyjechać jakiś urzędnik do spraw warunków pracy. Ponoć głównym powodem jego przyjazdu miało być sprawdzenie czy pracownicy dostają urlopy. Dlatego też Molly przydzielono tygodniowy wypoczynek, o który od dawien dawna wnioskowała. Hooper choć lekko zniesmaczona faktem, że dostała go ze względu na to, by wszystko się w papierach zgadzało, to jednak nie narzekała. W końcu za dwa dni mogła zacząć cieszyć się urlopem. Zwłaszcza, gdy kilka godzin później dowiedziała się, że Sherlock ma kolejne śledztwo, tym razem związane z Golemem - mitycznym stworzonym ponoć przez praskiego rabina, w Pradze. Toby po długiej dyskusji znalazł lokum u pani Hudson i Molly mogła zacząć się pakować.

* * *

Co prawda te krótkie i nagłe wakacje nie były idealne tak jak by to zaplanowała kilka lat temu. Ona zwiedzała miasto, on rozwiązywał kolejne zagadki. Czasem dostawała sms-a, by coś kupiła, przyniosła lub dokądś poszła. Dwa dni razem przebiegali po Pradze - jeden w finalnym etapie śledztwa - drugi spędzili na zwiedzaniu. Choć ich pod tym pojęciem dla obojga tliły się zupełnie dwie różne sprawy i tym samym Molly dowiedziała się, gdzie żyli kolejni genialni psychopaci.

Pewnego wieczoru, gdy jedli razem kolację w jednej z praskich knajp - będąc bardziej ścisłym - gdy Molly jadła tradycyjne czeskie dania, a Sherlock siedział i opowiadał o czymś nad pełnym talerzem i tylko od czasu do czasu podskubywał coś z dania, pod presją uporczywego spojrzenia panny Hooper ( a przynajmniej chciała wierzyć, że dlatego to jadł). Zatem jednego z tych wieczorów, Sherlock zdradził, w jaki sposób dostała urlop:

- Lestrade nie zgodził się.. Mają jakiś _papierek, _który wiąże Scootland Yard z St Barths - wywrócił oczyma, na znak ile te urzędowe papierki dla niego znaczą - No ale, w poniedziałek dostaniesz awans. Dzwoniłem do Spencera...

- Smitha - poprawiła go Molly.

-... i przedstawiłem się jako urzędnik ministerstwa pracy. Przekazałem mu szczegółowe instrukcje, ten zaś samozwańczo dał urlop połowie szpitala na ten tydzień. The Times już informował o hucznym zwolnieniu. Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co to oznacza?

- Zgaduję, że nie chodzi ci o to, że będę mogła w końcu kupić wszystkie wydane płyty z soundtrackiem z Glee.

- Nie. Będziesz mogła mi umożliwić obejrzenie wszystkich zwłok. W końcu to ty będziesz układała grafik - uśmiechnął się złowieszczo.


	26. Day Twenty Six

**LadyyJ - mam nadzieję, że Sherlocka nie przepakuję kiedyś z rozpędu w zupełnie inną postać :) - Miło, że znów się odezwałaś. Co do chorego Sherlocka - owszem myślałam o tym, ostatecznie jednak zrezygnowałam. Może kiedy indziej. **

**To dzisiaj dwuczęściowo, ażeby wydawało się, że to dłuższe i że to rekompensata za długie czekanie. **

* * *

**Day Twenty Six - Marriage**

Wraz z ogłoszeniem zaręczyn, kolejni znajomi odbywali pielgrzymkę na Baker Street pragnąc dorzucić swoje pięć groszy, co do kształtu ceremonii. Pierwszy był Mycroft, który swoją obecnością zaskoczył Molly, przekonaną, że wieczór spędzi samotnie na oglądaniu najnowszego odcinka Glee. W sposób uprzejmy, aczkolwiek zimny i powściągliwy wyjaśnił jej, że kontynuując odwieczną tradycję rodu Holmesów, powinna wyjść za mąż za jego brata w otoczeniu krewnych jej i Sherlocka - dodajmy jedynie, że detektyw miał ich co niemiara, co nie znaczy, że kojarzył chociaż dziesięciu.

Drugą osobą był oczywiście John. I on pojawił się pod nieobecność Sherlocka i podczas długiego monologu poinformował ją, że ona i Holmes mogliby wziąć ślub tam, gdzie Watsonowie wcześniej i że on służy pomocą przy załatwianiu kwiatów, obrusów i tak dalej, jako że zdaje sobie sprawę, że Sherlock do takich rzeczy się nie nadaje. Jako trzecia udzieliła się jej matka, przerywając trzy miesięczne milczenie, oznajmiając jej, że nie widzi innej możliwości niż ślub w rodzinnym mieście Molly. Fakt, że jej córka od lat nie była w nim na dłużej niż cztery godziny, nie zaprzątał jej głowy.

Najzabawniejsze w tym wszystkim było to, że ani Sherlock ani Molly nie zastanawiali się nawet nad datą ślubu. To, że po awansie Molly zaczęli myśleć nad tym, gdzie wesele ma się odbyć, to było już sporym sukcesem. Reszta ustaleń szła im tak sobie. Schemat wyglądał zawsze tak samo. Panna Hooper raz na jakiś czas stwierdzała, że choć miło jest być narzeczoną Holmesa, to nie współmiernie będzie lepiej być żoną Sherlocka, i wtedy wybierała kolejny przedmiot z listy do załatwienia na ślub i rozpoczynała pertraktacje z detektywem. Gdy ten po kilku godzinach odpowiadał na rzucone w powietrze pytanie Molly, ta albo się zgadzała albo negocjowała. I gdy owa rzecz była wreszcie ustalona, odkładała z uśmiechem listę, wiedząc, że kilka dni znowu do niej sięgnie, by dokończyć kwestie organizacyjne.

O dziwo byli całkiem zgodni, co do ceremonii. I choć organizacja szła jak po grudzie, to wreszcie po ponad pół roku mogli zawiadomić rodzinę, że ślub się odbędzie jeszcze w maju.

* * *

Ślub odbył się w jednym z tych najmniejszych londyńskich kościółków w otoczeniu najbliższych znajomych. Dużo zrobił fakt, że wiele osób, które Molly postanowiła ostatecznie zaprosić, słysząc, że panem młodym ma być Holmes, nagle oświadczały, że mają tego dnia wizytę u dentysty - ilość stomatologów, którzy przyjmują w niedzielę była zaskakująca, no chyba, że wszyscy chodzili do jednego. Tak więc na ceremonii pojawili się wspólni znajomi nowożeńców - Lestrade, który połowę wesela przesiedział przy stoliku z kieliszkiem w ręku, John z Mary i swoim synkiem, które o dziwo zachowywało się zupełnie nie jak dziecko w tym wieku, co z kolei nasuwało podejrzenie, że Sherlock coś mu podrzucił do ciastek, Mike, pani Hudson oraz kilka znajomych Molly ze studiów. Do tego mama Molly, rodzice Sherlocka i Mycroft ze swą nieodłączną asystentką zapatrzoną w ekran Blackberry.

Ceremonia odbyła się bez żadnych niespodzianek i tylko podczas składania przysięgi Sherlock spojrzał na kobietę, której twarz zasłaniała czarna woalka, jedyną osobą nie zaproszoną na ślub i niezauważoną przez resztę uczestników. Gdy przyszła pora powiedzieć _tak_, Holmes poczekał na reakcję kobiety. Dopiero po jej kiwnięciu głową, sam wypowiedział słowo, które związało go na resztę życia i jeden dzień dłużej z Molly Holmes.

Nikt nie zauważył tej cichej wymiany zdań.

Irene Adler wyszła niezauważona przez nikogo.


	27. Day Twenty Seven

**LadyyJ, cóż, wszystko powoli się kończy. Czy to oznacza, że moje Sherlolly się zakończy wraz z tym challengem? Pewnie nie, choć to głównie zależy od was. Ale o tym pod koniec naszych uroczych (lub i nie) fragmentów.**

* * *

**Day Twenty Seven - Honeymoon**

Szczerze mówiąc, nikt nie spodziewał się, że Sherlock zabierze Molly w podróż poślubną. Wydawało się, że po wyczerpaniu pozytywnej energii przy ślubie (co objawiało się głównie tym, że z jego ust nie padł żaden krótszy czy dłuższy monolog na temat gości), nie jest w stanie wykrzesać z siebie entuzjazmu na wyjazd za granicę - kierując się poniekąd słusznym założeniem, że skoro kocha, to nie musi udowadniać tego drogimi wycieczkami na drugi koniec świata, by zobaczyć jakieś tam wodospady czy psy dingo czyli rzeczy jak najbardziej nudne i przyziemne.

Dlatego też, wszyscy znajomi Sherlocka słysząc, że zaledwie dwa dni po ślubie państwo Holmesowie wybierają się w podróż poślubną, nie próbowali ukryć zdumienia. Zanim z ust detektywa padło słowo, dokąd to zamierzają się wybrać, w myślach każdego przeszło kilkanaście możliwości mniej lub bardziej oczywistych. Jednak wiadomość, że państwo młodzi wybierają się na wieś na cały tydzień, była dosyć szokująca. Bo cóż można tam robić, oprócz spacerów i wypełniania przyjemniejszej części małżeńskiej powinności?

* * *

Molly z wahaniem podeszła do recepcji i nacisnęła dzwonek. Wyglądając za okno, w poszukiwaniu Sherlocka, czekała aż miła pani obsługująca maleńki pensjonacik do którego oboje przyjechali, zjawi się za ladą.

- Słucham, pani Holmes?

Zestawienie słów "pani" i "Holmes" kierowanych do niej, było co najmniej dziwne. Molly cały czas miała skojarzenia z mamą Sherlocka, choć musiała przyznać, że adresowanie tych słów do niej było miłe. I całkiem przyjemne.

- Widziała pani może mojego męża? - spytała z nadzieją w głosie. I "mąż" brzmiało tak dziwnie, tak inaczej, zwłaszcza, gdy zestawiło się to z Sherlockiem, do którego rola małżonka zbytnio nie pasowała. Zwyczajnie się z nim nie kojarzyło i nie pasowało.

Gospodyni miała najwyraźniej niemiłe skojarzenia z tym słowem, bo natychmiast się skrzywiła.

- Był... był tu pół godziny temu.

To Molly również wiedziała. Pół godziny temu leżała jeszcze z Sherlockiem w łóżku. Później stwierdził, że musi coś załatwić, co dla Molly, w owej chwili rozproszoną czymś zupełnie innym, nie było niczym dziwnym i która w tamtym momencie była skłonna uwierzyć, że Sherlock postanowił zrobić zakupy, a później śniadanie, ażeby było bardziej romantycznie. Cóż... wyszedł i już nie wrócił.

Teraz świeżo upieczona pani Holmes zdawała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo idiotyczne były te przypuszczenia.

- Zapytał się, czy pan Karwowski jest u siebie.

- Ach tak.. - odparła Molly, udając, że wie, o co chodzi.

Zapadła cisza.

- A wie pani może, gdzie pan Karwowski mieszka? - zapytała, starając się brzmieć profesjonalnie.

- Za tamtym wzgórzem - wskazała jej gospodyni. Gdy Molly już wychodziła, usłyszała pytanie właścicielki pensjonatu - Nie zamierzają państwo przyjeżdżać tutaj ponownie? - w jej głosie usłyszała nadzieję, że może, może za dwa dni pozbędzie się ekscentrycznej pary raz na zawsze - Pani... pani jest bardzo miła, ale pani mąż ciągle zadaje dziwne pytania. I wydaje mi się, że dzisiaj rano wyszedł z nożem kuchennym - dodała na pożegnanie i wróciła do swoich zajęć.

* * *

Molly musiała pogodzić się z myślą, że Sherlock kierował się czymś konkretnym wybierając tę a nie inną miejscowość. Westchnęła, ruszając na spacer. Nie zamierzała przeszkadzać Sherlockowi w odkrywaniu przestępstwa jakiegoś mordercy, przynajmniej nie teraz. On będzie zły, pewnie zdemaskuje jego całą pracę- w końcu to nie pierwszy raz, gdy udał się na "wycieczkę", gdy Molly wysyłała widokówki lub rozmawiała przez telefon. _Tak, przyjdę do niego później._

Ku jej zdziwieniu, nie przeszkadzały jej tajemnice Sherlocka, jego nagłe wyprawy nie wiadomo dokąd i zrywanie się o trzeciej w nocy, bo nagle uświadomił sobie, kto kogo zabił. Były częścią jego jestestwa, jego sposobu bycia. Tym, co odróżniało go od innych już na pierwszy rzut oka. Może ten wyjazd nie był idealny, może i nie taki, jaki sobie wymarzyła lata temu Molly, ale i tak stał się dla Molly cudowny. Byli sami, bez ciągłych spraw - choć zachowanie Sherlocka ewidentnie wyglądało na śledztwo samowolkę - a on... on się po prostu starał, na swój uroczy, czasem denerwujący, sherlockowy sposób.

Dlatego Molly wróciła do pensjonatu, zdecydowawszy, że zrobi śniadanie i czekając na męża, poczyta. Postanowiła nie przeszkadzać Sherlockowi, ufając, że nie zabije ani nie uszkodzi w sposób znaczny owego Karwowskiego.


	28. Day Twenty Eight

**Jakże miło mi z powodu kolejnych komentarzy. Filigranka widzę, że powróciłaś do czytania, LadyyJ, cieszy mnie to, że nadal śledzisz challenge, choć ja na twoim miejscu już dawno zrezygnowałabym - cierpliwości, by doczekać kolejnego rozdziału trochę jednak trzeba mieć.  
**

**Pozostały nam jeszcze dwa dni. Zapraszam do czytania.**

* * *

**Day Twenty Eight - Child**

Dziecko pojawiło się znikąd. Tak przynajmniej stwierdziłby Sherlock, gdyby ktoś zapytał się go o zdanie. Ale nikt nie pytał. Wszyscy zainteresowani byli tylko Molly, która jakby nie było, miała cięższe zadanie. Trzymanie przez 9 miesięcy w swoim ciele obcą istotę, którego rola graniczyła wręcz z pasożytnictwem, nie było łatwą robotą. Holmesa nie raz zastanawiało, dlaczego kobiety się na to godzą, próbował nawet przeprowadzać na Molly eksperymenty, ale ona przy czwartym pobraniu przez niego krwi, zorientowała się, że coś nie gra i zabroniła detektywowi zbliżania się do niej ze strzykawką bez jej wyraźnej prośby.

Dziecko płakało. Krzyczało. Przeszkadzało i wtrącało się do każdego zdania czy to gaworząc czy to machając rękami. Jadło o najdziwniejszych porach i domagało się stałego zainteresowania. Nie przejmowało się tym, czy osoba, której przerwało jest Rządem We Własnej Osobie czy też Johnem. Zachowywało się jak on sam. I to Sherlocka denerwowało. Jak bowiem można się domyślić, trudno było wytrzymać już z jednym oryginalnym przypadkiem, a co dopiero z dwoma. Molly mogło nie starczyć cierpliwości. A jak wiadomo, _matki zawsze troszczą się o młode_.

Dziecko cieszyło Molly. I to było dobre. W imię niepisanej przez nich umowy, to ona wróciła do pracy, gdy już wykarmiła dziecko. Choć patrzyła sceptycznie na pomysł Sherlocka, to jednak postanowiła mu zaufać. Póki co wracając do domu, zastawała względny spokój co ją trochę uspokajało. Ale i tak starała się być na Baker Street 221B w ciągu dnia jak najdłużej i na stole w kuchni piętrzyły się dokumenty.

Dziecko było chłopcem, miało jego oczy i włosy Molly. Nazwali je William Hamish. Ona nadal była pewna, że drugie imię dziecko dostało po jej ojcu. Sherlock dotychczas nie wyprowadzał jej z błędu i nie sądził, że miałby to zrobić wkrótce. Zresztą patrząc na Johna domyślał się, że i on nie kwapi się, by kogoś informować, od jakiego skrótu pochodzi litera "H".

Dziecko było bystre i wbrew pozorom mądrzejsze od Andersona, choć po ilości dziwnych _gaga, gugu_ i tym podobnych, nikt by się nie domyślił, że ono potrafi rozwiązywać sprawy. Już pierwszego dnia rozwiązało sprawę, biorąc do ust rękawiczkę ofiary, dzięki czemu odkryto, że byłą ona nasączona trucizną przechodzącą przez materiał - co prawda dziecko prawie powtórzyło los nieboszczyka, ale przysłużyło się sprawie. I choć Sherlock nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, czuł dumę. Irracjonalną, człowieczą dumę, bo przekazał dobre geny i miał dobry wpływ na kształtujący się umysł dwulatka. No i warto było prawie zabić syna, by zobaczyć minę Andersona, gdy dowiedział się, że został pokonany przez dziecko.

* * *

**Ciągłe powtarzające się słowo "dziecko" to zabieg celowy. To nie dlatego, że brakuje mi synonimów :)**


End file.
